


Part of the Solution

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Queen Uma, Uma accepts Ben's offer, Uma is a leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Uma tried not to snort, “You think we can?”“No,” he paused, “I know we can. Like I said, you’re resourceful and a leader. You know more about the Isle and the people than I probably ever will. You understand them and they trust you. From what I’ve seen today, I’d say you’re probably the closest thing to a Queen the Isle has.”In which Uma accepts Ben's offer to work together to get kids off the Isle.





	Part of the Solution

“I never thought of it like that before, that I could have hurt the people I didn’t pick.” 

Turning around Uma leaned back, eyes moving to look at the boy King she had tied up in front of her. She could see her words, her attitude, had actually affected him. “The plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over.” His eyes met hers for as he continued speak and think, his thoughts churning around in his head, before he looked away with a shamed shake of his head. “I guess I was busy being king, that sounds lame.” Meeting her eyes, “I’m so sorry.” He apologized looking directly into her eyes, and her heart clenched because she could see the genuine emotions behind the apology. It wasn’t because she had him tied up and held prisoner, he wasn’t apologizing just to try and get free, no he was genuinely sorry. 

“You’re a leader Uma, so am I.” He held eye-contact, as he made her an offer. “Come to Auradon and be part of the solution.”

“Me? Part of your solution?” She moved closer and observed him with narrowed eyes. “  
He nodded, “Yeah.” Offering the smallest of smiles, “I see how much your people mean to you, how much they trust and depend on you to lead them. I think if you and I work together we can make this better.”

Uma tried not to snort, “You think we can?”

“No,” he paused, “I know we can. Like I said, you’re resourceful and a leader. You know more about the Isle and the people than I probably ever will. You understand them and they trust you. From what I’ve seen today, I’d say you’re probably the closest thing to a Queen the Isle has.” 

“How do I know I can trust you. How do I know that the second I untie you and get you off the Isle that you won’t just forget about us?”

“I suppose that’s fair to be skeptical.” He nodded looking thoughtful, “Why don’t we pick the next four to come over, you and three others. That way you are by my side right away and we’ll have already gotten the ball rolling again.” He suggested. 

Uma turned, pursing her lips, hand over her mouth and chin as she thought. Licking her lips, she turned around, “You know, I stopped trusting Mal a long time ago.” She admitted and he looked confused, “But something tells me I should trust you, that I can trust you.” Shaking her head, she looked back at him, “Now why is that? You’re the son of the man who locked up all of us as children and threw away the key. You’re in bed with the dragon. Yet, I feel like I can trust what you say.”

He looked at a loss for words before answering, “Because I’m not Mal, and I’m not my father either.” 

“Harry.” She called out, still looking thoughtful, but Ben could see she knew this was the best course of action. “I know that somehow, some way Mal will find a way to double cross me and feed me to the sharks. That’s how she’s been ever since she cut me out of her life.” She told Ben lowly, “But you’re right. You’re not her, and we’re not our parents. None of us are. We were just raised by them.”  
Harry poked his head around Ben and trailed his hook along the wood. “You called Captain?” He smiled wickedly at her before giving Ben a wild and chilling look. “Cut him loose.” She ordered, “And inform he crew we’ve come to an agreement that doesn’t involve that backstabbing lizard.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “What about the wand?” he asked even as he moved to follow her orders. 

“We won’t be needing it. You and I both know somehow Mal will find a way to double-cross us and make us look like fools before feeding us to the sharks.” She reiterated what she just told Ben. He nodded in understanding as Uma continued to explain her decision to him, “Well Benny-boy here has agreed to work with me to start getting us off the isle. Won’t be as fast as the wand, but this will be better than that.” He smiles wickedly at his captain as the ropes drop from around Ben. 

He rubbed his wrists, “Thank you.” He received raised eyebrows in return. “For what? I should be thanking you; you’re getting us off this trash-heap.”

“You’re helping open my eyes to what I haven’t or couldn’t see before, you’re helping me help you and your people.” 

Uma hummed and her eyes met Harry’s bright blue ones. “Getting us off the Isle this way will make us citizens, they won’t hunt us down and we won’t let our parents free in the process.” She spoke. “Tell the others, we need to pick people to go with Beasty boy here.”

“Aye Captain.” He tipped his hat to her and his wide and wild smile sent familiar chills down her spine. Looking back to Ben she smiled, truly smiled, they were going to get the kids off the Isle, her life-long dream, her promise to them, would be fulfilled.

She took a few steps, going past Ben. Turning around to look at Ben, her hair flipped over her shoulder, “Well? You comin’? We’ve got things to discuss before anyone gets to Auradon.” He smiled at her, nervous and relieved at the same time. Wringing his hands, it was only with a little hesitation that he followed her, knowing she wouldn’t hurt him but still unsure of himself, unsure of how he should act. He knew he had clear difficulty acting the part of an Isle kid, not that Evie, Jay and Carlos hadn’t tried to teach him, but it’s that it’s hard to unlearn how you grew up being taught to act and becoming something else. He wasn’t an actor, had never really been good at it and found it difficult to act like someone he wasn’t. Straightening his shoulders and adopting a little bit more of his royal posture, he followed Uma as she led him below deck to her quarters.


End file.
